Holly Potter oneshots
by voldemort wants hugs
Summary: A little while I wrote a fanfiction about a female harry, and discontinued it. This is some things I wanted to write in that fanfiction.
1. The yule ball

Oneshots from my Holly fanfiction

Holly gets asked to the yule ball

The yule ball was coming up. Something that most girls were looking forward to, but Holly was dreading. Even Hermione was talking about nothing but boys, which surprised Holly no end. But then again, Hermione had a date, Victor Krum no less, while Holly didn't. Maybe she could go with Cedric...no, he was going with Cho. Even Ron had managed to find a date, Padma Patil. And she was left with no one.

Holly was ranting about this to Parvati, also without a date, who was nodding sympathetically, when Dean came over and asked to talk to Parvati. Holly sighed; she knew how this would go. After telling Parvati she'd meet her in the common room, Holly sighed and sloped off.

On her way, she heard the heavy panting of a person out of breath. 'Holly!' It was Neville.  
'Hey Neville!' She said, slowing so to let him fall into place beside her.  
'Potions was terrifying.' He shuddered  
'I know!' Holly said 'I think Snape's more concerned with scaring us than he is with actually teaching!' An awkward silence fell between them for a few minutes.  
'So.' He said 'Yule Ball next Saturday.'  
'Yeah.' Said Holly  
'Do you have a date?' He asked. Holly smirked, realising what he was getting at.  
'No.' She said. 'But I'd like one'  
Neville smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen

A/N: soooo, a little while ago, I wrote a fanfiction about a female harry. I found it hard, so stopped writing. I started this because my muse had literally exploded. I won't cover everything, but I'll cover things I deem important. Also, some characters who die may live. So, wish me luck and please review ideas!


	2. Kings Cross

Kings Cross I opened my eyes, and the reality of the situation hit me. I was dead. Yet, it seemed I was alive as well. I could feel, I could see, although there was little to see besides a thick fog. In fact, all of my senses seemed fine. As I sat up, I became aware I was naked. I wished for robes, and they appeared instantly on my body. Was this some kind of room of requirement? I began to look around, trying to work out where I was. Alive? Or dead? How could I tell? I needed somebody to arrive, tell me what was going on. 'Hello Holly.' I whipped around. There stood my Dad. Without thinking, I ran and hugged him, and began to cry. Every pent up emotion I had had for the past six months of travelling-no, maybe longer, maybe the last few years- was coming out now. Dad didn't speak, he just rubbed my back and let me cry. I hardly noticed my mum appear and join in the hug, until I pulled away. 'Where am I?' I asked 'You're in the in-between, Holly.' Mum smiled 'Not many people come here.' 'Odd one out again!' Joked dad 'Why?' I asked 'You have a choice' said Dad. 'Will you go back and fight, or move on?' 'Why do I have a choice?' I asked. It didn't seem fair. So many people were dead from the war, or dying, right now, and I, the girl who lived, is given another chance. 'You know the reason Holly.' Said dad. I was about to argue with him on that front, when I realised I did know 'The Horcrux' I said, barely above a whisper. 'But don't the objects that hold a Horcrux get destroyed?' 'Usually.' Said Mum. 'But there's something tying you to your world. It's ancient magic, but it connects you to Voldemort, and, by consequence, the normal world.' 'He used my blood!' I said, and noticed out of the corner of my eyes, dad looking slightly repulsed. Mum nodded, and I felt happy for a second, until I realised something. 'But does it work the other way?' 'It did.' Said Dad 'But we don't think it does anymore. So, what do you choose?' 'What would happen if I moved on?' I asked 'We can't tell you.' Said dad 'but we can tell you that if you go back, you have a good chance of stopping him.' I sighed. I had to do the right thing here. 'Bye Mum, Dad.' I said, trying to stay strong, but I pulled them into a hug again. 'See you soon, probably!' I said, and dad laughed. And then I felt them slowly fade, but as they did, I panicked. 'Is this real?' I asked 'or is it all just happening inside my head?' Mum turned and said 'Both.' A/N: I really wanted it to be Lily and James she saw, because that's what I wanted to happen in the book. I wanted Harry to interact with Lily and James, so I had Holly do it! Rosedragonwitch: I love this idea! I'll try it definitely, thank you! 


End file.
